winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Duman
Duman was a member of the Wizards of the Black Circle. He was one of the main villains in Season 4 and the only one to become deceased. Personality Profile Duman appears to be the youngest and the most cocky of the Wizards. When a mission is to be done, he is usually the one to stay behind and defend their position against the Winx and/or Specialists. He is sarcastic and greedy, rude and always giving pity comments along with baggy remarks. Seasons Season 4 Duman is first introduced in the first episode of Season 4 when Bloom finds a portrait of the Black Circle at Alfea. They eventually come to the school in order to steal Bloom's power, believing her to be the last fairy on Earth. Realizing they were mistaken, Duman and the other Wizards travel to Earth and discover Roxy and the White Circle, attempting to take both, but overall failing at their attempts against the Winx and Specialists. Duman is defeated once by Flora when he was flying in the form of a bird on a building covered with fire, which the Winx were saving. Flora casts a spell on Duman which resulted in Duman's defeat due to the spell hitting him in the heart. Another attempt was made to take the White Circle from a virtual world Tecna created. Duman was to stay behind and guard the apartment, but was defeated and captured by Helia. After the Winx and Wizards escape the virtual world, Duman has escaped. In a previous episode, he also revealed to the Wizards Mitzi's anger toward the Winx to give them the idea to give them powers. By the time the Black Circle returns, Duman has fallen ill because his powers have become unstable. The Winx escort the Black Circle to Sibylla, the fairy of justice. Sibylla's fairies look after Duman for a while, but are unable to cure his illness. Nabu decides to make an attempt to cure Duman's illness while the Winx take the other three wizards to Tir Nan Og, and realizes that Sibylla's fairies were unable to cure Duman because they failed to realize what caused the illness in the first place. However, Duman transforms into a monster and attacks the Specialists, and flies off after capturing Nabu. After Riven manages to help Nabu free himself, Duman prepares to fight the Specialists in the Gardenia park. Nabu still offers to help him, telling him that if his powers are not stabilized he will die. However, Duman refuses to accept his help, and ends up revealing the Black Circle's plan for sealing away the Earth Fairies. After a short fight, Duman is defeated by Nabu, who traps him in a magic sphere and destroys him. Appearance Duman has pink hair in a Mohawk style with lilac eye shadow around his eyes. He is the most goth-like with a studded shirt and a long black skirt with cuff links and chains. Powers and Abilities *Duman is able to transform into animals, and usually spies on the Winx in the bird form. *Duman is also able to turn himself into liquid to go down the sewers. Trivia *Duman's name could come from the word "demon", which is the name for evil supernatural creatures occurring in many legends, religions and folklores. *Duman's name could also be a tribute to the demon named Dumain from the American TV serial Charmed, who was the last demon ever vanquished by The Charmed Ones before the end of the series, similarly to how Duman was the last enemy defeated by Nabu before he went into a coma-like state (as well as Duman being the last demonic character to be destroyed, preceded by Darkar and Valtor, as both Duman and Valtor took a demon form for their final battles). *He is the only one of the fairy hunters who died. **However, there is some debate as to whether or not Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos were killed when they fell into a crevice or survived and remain frozen forever at the bottom of it. *Duman's voice actor, Josh Keaton, was also the voice of Valtor and Oritel in the Nickelodeon version of Winx Club. *In the four seasons of the RAI version, Duman is the only major villain to not be frozen at one point. Darkar was briefly frozen by the Trix during their battle at the end of Season 2; The Trix and Valtor were frozen in the Omega Dimension at the beginning of Season 3; and Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos are frozen by the Winx at the end of Season 4 before they fall into a crevice. *Duman is the only major antagonist to be killed by a male character: **Darkar was killed by the Winx. **Valtor by Bloom. **Mandragora by Bloom. **The Ancient Witches are killed by the Winx. **Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos were frozen in the Omega dimension by the Winx and Nebula with possible death. **Tritannus was defeated by Bloom and banished to Oblivion. **The Trix were imprisoned in the Legendarium. *His snake form looks similar to that of Darkar. Category:Wizards Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Wizards of the Black Circle Category:Dead Characters Category:Earth Category:Winx Club Category:Enemies